kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
There's Still A Way
is the two hundred and seventy-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga, and the fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. Summary Kuroko successfully passes the ball to Kise using his Ignite Pass. The latter is then confronted by Nash Gold Jr., who has already switched to defense mode. Aomine appears to back Kise up, while Jabberwock's number 7 becomes determined not to let Aomine pass, but he notices that Silver is still standing where he was. Gold then comments that even now, Silver is still unable to switch to defense mode quickly. The situation seems to be a 2-on-2: Kise and Aomine against Gold and number 7. Kise then passes the ball opposite of Aomine's direction towards Kagami, revealing that it was actually a 3-on-2 situation. Kagami proceeds to dunk the ball, earning two points for Vorpal Swords. Takao comments that Kise's a 'pretty good point guard', and everyone's movements are synchronized as well. Meanwhile, Jabberwock's number 7 approaches Silver and tells him to get back into position, while adding that Silver could have blocked the shot if he had reacted faster. Silver then emanates a threatening aura, asking his teammates to pass him the ball as he wants to crush Vorpal Swords into pieces. As Silver gains possession of the ball, Kagami and Murasakibara immediately double-team him, with Murasakibara adding that he doesn't want to work with Kagami since it's annoying, and he's just doing this in order to win, which effectively seems to annoy Kagami. As Jabberwock's number 12 calls for Silver to pass the ball to him since he's open, Silver then comments that this kind of defense will not stop him, and he executes a drive that surpasses the double team. However, Aomine quickly steals the ball, saying that he knew Silver wasn't the type to pass, and people like him are extremely simple to read. Aomine is then immediately faced with a double team, but Kuroko calls out to him to pass the ball to him. Although having the intentions to face the double team on his own, Aomine decides to pass to Kuroko instead, catching his opponents by surprise not only with his choice, but with Kuroko's Misdirection as well. Kuroko then passes the ball to Kise, who successfully dunks the ball. The second quarter then ends, with 36 - 40 in favour of Jabberwock. Silver kicks the bench in anger, determined to crush Vorpal Swords in the second half of the game. Gold then tells him to shut up, before saying that he will break their defenses and even give him more opportunities to score. Meanwhile, at Vorpal Swords, as they watch Jabberwock arguing, Wakamatsu comments how Jabberwock's play style and pressure is better than theirs. Kagetora then reminds the team to not let their guard down as Jabberwock might not even be playing their hardest yet. Midorima notes that Nash is a formidable opponent, while Akashi stays silent. As the third quarter begins, Kise and Aomine realize Gold's aura has changed. Kise, who is marking Gold, immediately goes into full-defense mode, but he is unable to react to Gold's pass despite being on full alert. Jabberwock then makes the first score of the third quarter. It is then revealed that Gold's pass has no preliminary movement, which makes the situation seem that there is no way to stop Gold's passes. Kagetora notes that Jabberwock do not play like streetball players since disguising preliminary movement requires intensive training and practicing, and this kind of skill can only be acquired through rigorous training from a young age. Kuroko passes the ball to Kagami, who proceeds to carry out an alley-oop, but Silver manages to react abnormally fast and blocks the ball. Gold passes the ball to Silver once more, catching Kise and Aomine off-guard, and they are unable to react in time to intercept it. Silver then dunks the ball over Murasakibara with more power than before, injuring him as a result. Kagami then realizes that Silver also possesses Animal Instinct as well, but on a whole other level as compared to his and Aomine's. Gold then mocks Vorpal Swords, saying that he will give them a real taste of despair. Within less than two minutes into the third quarter, the point difference has widened to 10 points. The audience prays for the situation to turn around. When the score becomes 42 - 61, Kuroko is substituted by Akashi. While Takao suggests that Akashi bring everyone into the Zone just like he did during Winter Cup, Kagetora replies that it is impossible, reasons being that everyone will become exhausted and will not last until the end of the game if they went into the Zone. Also for some reason, Akashi's abilities are being nullified by Gold since he had intended to bring everyone into Zone with perfect passes earlier on but failed. Akashi then states that while he cannot bring them into the Zone, they can secure victory if they can keep Gold and Silver under control. He announces that he will mark Gold, while telling Murasakibara to not focus on Silver, but on number 6 and 7 instead. It is then revealed that only Aomine and Kise have the ability to stop Silver completely. As the match resumes, Aomine comments how he never thought he would be teaming up with Kise once more ever since their time at Teiko, with Kise replying how nothing goes as planned in reality. While Silver notices how the Aomine and Kise's auras have completely changed, Aomine tells Kise to not drag him down, to which Kise replies, all right. Aomine then forces his way into the Zone like he usually does, and Kise activates his Perfect Copy. Both of them tell Silver that the real match only starts now. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured * Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Ignite Pass *Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami's alley-oop *Nash Gold Jr.'s No Motion Pass *Daiki Aomine's Zone *Ryōta Kise's Perfect Copy Navigation Category:Chapters